


The King and His Tactical Shovel - Jan 4, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [52]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: DIY Bungee Jump, I may have accidentally shipped Mark and his Tactical Shovel, Jan 4, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: today marks a year since the first appearance of the tactical shovel on Unus Annus
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The King and His Tactical Shovel - Jan 4, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> so this somehow got posted 50 bajillion times because the archive was glitching- so sorry, I have fixed the problemo

From far across the land, one could hear the tale of the Fearless King Mark and his trusty tactical shovel. He would always carry it around with him, to battle, and to bed. Him and his tactical shovel were inseparable, that was for certain, anyone with eyes- or ears!- could see it. Everyone would always hear some tale about the two, and if it wasn’t such a ridiculous notion people might say that he loved the shovel as one would a person. 

The Fearless King Mark won many a war due to the help of his tactical shovel. He was so successful with it, in fact, that he very nearly had his entire guard outfitted with special shovels of their own instead of swords. It would have been much cheaper, in the long run, to do so. It was brought to the King’s attention by a servant, however, that he himself looked ridiculous riding about, parading a shovel about as if it were a sword. The servant was sent away, never to be seen again- but the army was not outfitted with shovels. 

The tactical shovel was truly a majestic weapon, despite what others may say of it. It seemed as if the presence of the tactical shovel guaranteed success, for when one seemed to be on the brink of failure or loss, the Fearless King Mark would pull some new-fangled multipurpose tool from within the inside of the tactical shovel and turn the battle around. Be it a knife, a rope, or any other tool, Fearless Mark would find a way to make it work to his advantage, to win the fight for his Kingdom. 

The bond between the King and his tactical shovel was unlike any other. Some compared it to the bond between a man and his dog or a man and his horse. Others would say that the King loved the shovel as one would a lover, with the same passion and fire inspired by a deep bond, forged through the fires of war and time. Those were the poets, with their flowery words, who said that of the Fearless King and his tactical shovel. Some servants would whisper that he held the shovel reverently, that he cradled it in his embrace like a baby.

Regardless of what things were like between Fearless Mark and the Tactical Shovel, one could not deny that the two were meant to be side by side. It was for the good of the kingdom, that Fearless Mark had the shovel to protect them all.

**Author's Note:**

> oh no I didn't mean to make a crackship-


End file.
